


Monsta X / Male Reader

by lin_dir



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, male reader - Freeform, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_dir/pseuds/lin_dir
Summary: This chapter talks about the struggles of dyshporia!
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Male Reader, Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Im Changkyun/Male Reader, Im Changkyun/Reader, Lee Jooheon/Male Reader, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Minhyuk/Male Reader, Lee Minhyuk/Reader, Monsta X/ Male Reader, Monsta X/Reader, Shownu/Male Reader, Shownu/Reader, Wonho/Male Reader, Wonho/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Male Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Monsta X / Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter talks about the struggles of dyshporia!

He's too sweet for his own good and everyone knows it, especially you.

Interviews portray him as loving, kind, thoughtful and overall perfect. But, the way he treats you is different. Not in a bad way, of course, just more... compassionate.

Like today, when your dysphoria is so intense, he lies in bed with you, just holding you. He doesn't say much, but when he does it's simple phrases such as "You're so handsome." or "I don't care what they say, you're my  _ boyfriend _ ." It might not seem like much, but it helps immensely.

He glances down at you, caressing your left cheek and showing a small smile. It's the little things he does that make your day better.

"I love you, Y/N." He whispers before leaning down and capturing your lips with his. The kiss was sweet and tender like always. Despite your puffy eyes and raw throat, you show him a small smile in return. "I love you too, baby."

\---

When the next day rolled around you felt slightly better. Dysphoria was kicking your ass, but at least you could get out of bed. Though, you didn't bother making the bedding. Maybe some other time.

You sigh gathering your clothes and walking into the bathroom for a quick shower. You undress and step into the warn stream, letting out a long sigh of relief. You wash your hair and then awkwardly scrubbed yourself down before rinsing off and stepping out.

You dry off thoroughly before you slip your binder on, only slightly struggling in the process.

You toss the now dirty clothes into the hamper and finally exit the bathroom, making your way into the kitchen.

About halfway there you could hear the soothing voice of your boyfriend as he sang softly while preparing breakfast. You smile to yourself before turning the corner and resting your body against the doorway, watching him silently.

It took a few moments for him to realize you were staring before he spoke. “Take a seat, I’ll be done shortly.” His voice was as comforting as ever. It never failed to wash away your worries.

You do as he told and sit down at the table, propping your chin on your hand to continue watching him. He chuckles turning around slightly. “Like the view?” You smile and nod sheepishly. Shaking his head in a joking matter, he turns around to quickly finish cooking.

Once done, he makes two plates and joins you at the table sitting directly across from you. You say a small “Thanks.” before digging in and complimenting the food.

The two of you ate in silence and even continued to not speak long afterwards.

“Wonho, I’m sorry-”

“Y/N, stop. I know what you’re trying to apologize for and I don’t want to hear it.” His voice wasn’t harsh, but it didn’t stop the fact that your heart was in your throat.

“I know you get days where you feel good and then you get days where you feel like everything is falling apart. It’s okay. You’re my boyfriend and I love you. That will never change.”

Tears well up in your eyes and you get up from your seat and launch yourself into his arms. He instantly holds you close and tightens his grip. “You never have to apologize for things like this, okay?” you nod your head in reply.

Kissing your cheek softly, he helps you get up and leads you to the living room. 

“Let’s just be together, okay?” He says, smiling warmly and bringing you in for another embrace. You relax almost immediately knowing that he would always be there for you, no matter what.


End file.
